


pulses can drive from here

by randomprose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, do not ever mess with kenma, he has ways to make you do what he wants, kurotsuki texting, tsukki's method of texting is a pain to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomprose/pseuds/randomprose
Summary: Kuroo and Tsukishima develop bad texting habits before they reach a compromise. Not that it's any use. It's not a solution so much as an excuse. Also, Kuroo texts like a nerd and Tsukishima texts like a heathen.Tsukki [12:50 PM]im a little surprised by how u txtkuroo-san [12:52 PM]…what do you mean by that?Tsukki [12:53 PM]u txt like youre writing a paper. w/ proper caps & punctuationskuroo-san [12:56 PM]I can’t believe you just both insulted and complimented me. So, fuck you but thanks? I guess?Tsukki [12:57 PM]its a gift





	pulses can drive from here

**Author's Note:**

> You ask and I deliver. This was supposed to be a 1k+ sequel but I have no self-control when writing about these two. Here's the krstk part of [for your own good](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10872576). They're overlapping timelines, btw. 
> 
> hc that tsukki texts with no regards to proper capitalization and punctuation like a fucking heathen.

** Unknown Number [06:05 PM] **

Hey.

** Tsukki [06:08 PM] **

whos this

** Unknown Number [06:09 PM] **

Is this Tsukishima from Karasuno?

** Tsukki [06:13 PM] **

whos asking

** kuroo-san [06:14 PM] **

Kuroo from Nekoma. Hello, Tsukki!

** Tsukki [06:15 PM] **

hello kuroo-san

 

* * *

 

It started off simple enough.

“Hey, Tsukki. Give me your number.”

“Why?”

Kuroo had asked for his number on the last day of training camp. He had handed Tsukishima his phone and asked him to put his number in it. When Tsukishima asked why, Kuroo just shrugged. Tsukishima gave him a look but didn’t think much of it and gave him his number but didn’t ask for his.

“Aren’t you gonna ask for mine?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Tsukishima figured Kuroo will text him and he’ll know; and besides, he’s not interested anyway. He didn’t want to be rude by refusing to give his and besides, it’s just a number anyway. Tsukishima figured he can always just ignore him if and when (because given as this is Kuroo, it definitely will) it gets annoying. And anyway, something tells him Kuroo will find other ways—ways that will probably end up annoying and inconveniencing him—to get his number. So, what the heck, might as well not drag it out.

“I’ll text you so you have my number, too.”

“Why would I want your number?”

“Hm? So, you can ask me about blocking and stuff. This is the last day of camp you know and we won’t get the chance to train together again for a while. I’m only looking out for you. Also, I’m in all the college prep classes. So, feel free to ask about anything about school, too.”

That didn’t come as much as a surprise to Tsukishima. Kuroo, despite his initial rather unruly appearance, have the air of someone who would be in an advanced class: intelligent, sharp, quick-witted. He’ll probably give Tsukishima his notes if he asks. Still, Tsukishima has his pride.

“And why would I do that? I’m in a college prep class myself.”

“I’m two years ahead of you and I know all the materials.”

Kuroo smirks at him as if he read his mind. Tsukishima wants to physically erase that smirk off his face.

 

* * *

 

**Tsukki [04:04 PM] **

can you please stop texting me too much

** kuroo-san [04:05 PM] **

Why?

** Tsukki [04:06 PM] **

im busy

** kuroo-san [04:06 PM] **

Then why are you texting back?

** Tsukki [04:13 PM] **

pls stop texting me

** kuroo-san [04:11 PM] **

Negative.

 

* * *

  

Kenma looks up from his game with narrowed eyes at his best friend.

Kuroo almost spat out his juice as he’s looking at something on his phone, his half eaten lunch by his side now probably cold.

He doesn’t call Kenma over to show him what almost made him choke on his drink and Kenma knows it’s not Bokuto that’s got him glued to his phone. Actually, Kenma has known from the start what—or more appropriately— _who’s_ been keeping Kuroo occupied on his phone lately. Kuroo has never been one to be attached to his phone; not to say he doesn’t use it, he does check it when there’s an occasional text or snap from Bokuto, but Kenma has never seen his best friend check his phone every two minutes.

And he usually finishes his lunch before even fiddling with it to pass the time before the bell rings.

Besides, there’s only ever one person Kuroo’s been harping on about almost practically non-stop since the end of their Golden Week training camp.

Tsukishima Kei (Kuroo just keep calling him Tsukki but Kenma had asked Shouyou about him and found out his name), the tall middle blocker from Karasuno with the glasses. Kuroo’s protégé and current project and maybe, Kenma thinks, something more.

The bell rang but Kuroo made no move to even pack up his unfinished bento. They got class in ten minutes and they’re way up in the rooftop. It takes at least five minutes to walk back to the classrooms.

“Kuro.”

“Hm?”

“The bell rang. You haven’t finished your lunch.”

“Hm?” Kuroo hums again distracted and not even looking up from his phone as he closed his bento with one hand. Kenma is not sure whether to be irritated or amused. “Oh, well. Guess I’ll just eat it before practice then.”

Kuroo has another bento he eats before practice and Kenma knows he won’t finish that later either because he’d be too distracted by his phone to eat. It’s the fifth time in two weeks and he wonders what Kuroo has been telling auntie about his unfinished lunches. Auntie must be worried her stupid son is sick.

 

* * *

 

** Tsukki [12:50 PM] **

im a little surprised by how u txt

** kuroo-san [12:52 PM] **

…what do you mean by that?

** Tsukki [12:53 PM] **

u txt like youre writing a paper. w/ proper caps & punctuations

** kuroo-san [12:56 PM] **

I can’t believe you just both insulted and complimented me. So, fuck you but thanks? I guess?

** Tsukki [12:57 PM] **

its a gift

** kuroo-san [12:59 PM] **

Well, I’m a little surprised by how you text too tbh.

** Tsukki [01:01PM] **

what why

** kuroo-san [01:05 PM] **

I thought you’d be all proper and shit about it. Didn’t peg you as the type to text like you do.

** Tsukki [01:03 PM] **

to txt like u do requires too much effort

** kuroo-san [01:07 PM] **

You text a lot like Kenma. All small caps and shortcuts and you only use period for punctuations.

** kuroo-san [01:09 PM] **

It’s cute though. A different side from the usual strict and uptight Tsukki.

** Tsukki [01:012 PM] **

whats the difference then

** kuroo-san [01:13 PM] **

Kenma uses emojis sometimes.

** Tsukki [01:15 PM] **

u use too much emojis

** kuroo-san [01:18 PM] **

And you never use them. Sometimes I really don’t know how to read the tone of your texts. Seriously, Tsukki. Are you really a high schooler?

** Tsukki [01:20 PM] **

the tone of my txts

** kuroo-san [01:21 PM] **

Yeah! Like, are you mad, happy, sarcastic??

** Tsukki [01:22 PM] **

(￢_￢;)

(눈_눈)

** Tsukki [01:23 PM] **

(￣︿￣)

<sticker attached>

** Tsukki [01:24 PM] **

<sticker attached>

<sticker attached>

** Tsukki [01:25 PM] **

is this better kuroo-san.

** Tsukki [01:26 PM] **

(⌐□_□)

** kuroo-san [01:27 PM] **

Stop that!

** Tsukki [01:28 PM] **

<sticker attached>

** Tsukki [01:29 PM] **

<(￣︿￣)>

** Tsukki [01:30 PM] **

<sticker attached>

<sticker attached>

** Tsukki [01:31 PM] **

<sticker attached>

** kuroo-san [01:32 PM] **

Tsukki, I’m in class dammit!

** Tsukki [01:33 PM] **

(⌐□▽□)

<sticker attached>

<sticker attached>

** Tsukki [01:34 PM] **

<(⌐□︿□)>

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima snickers just as the bell rang. Hinata has finished his lunch and has returned it to his side of the table covered and thoroughly finished. Hinata thanks him and makes a comment about how little he eats but he can’t even find it in him to throw a comeback because he’s still smirking over his phone.

He stops, however, when he looks up and sees Yamaguchi giving him _that look_ again. Tsukishima swallows down his laughs with a cough as he packs away his bento box and Hinata, Kageyama, and Yachi-san leaves to go back to their classrooms.

“That’s the third time this week you haven’t finished your lunch, Tsukki.”

“It’s fine, Yamaguchi. I’m not that hungry.”

“You gave your lunch to Hinata.”

“So?”

“You never give Hinata anything! Last week, he forgot his water bottle and you made him run to the fountains instead of letting him drink from yours.”

“I couldn’t finish my food and I didn’t want it to go to waste.”

“Tsukki. Really?”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “Shut up, Yamaguchi. You’re not my mom. I said it’s fine.” His phone buzzed again and he smirks as he looks down to see another enraged text from Kuroo.

He doesn’t see Yamaguchi eyeing his phone thoughtfully.

 

* * *

  

** kuroo-san [12:49 PM] **

I got my phone confiscated in Chem yesterday because of you.

** Tsukki [12:51 PM] **

then y r u txting in class in the first place idiot

** kuroo-san [12:53 PM] **

It was a slow lecture. We were doing lab. I had free time in between.

** Tsukki [12:54 PM] **

u brought that upon urself

** kuroo-san [12:55 PM] **

Did I??

** Tsukki [12:57 PM] **

ಠಿ_ಠ

** Tsukki [12:58 PM] **

(ب_ب)

** Tsukki [12:59 PM] **

(⌐□_□)

** kuroo-san [01:02 PM] **

Yeah, okay. Maybe I did. A little.

** Tsukki [01:04 PM] **

<sticker attached>

** Tsukki [01:05 PM] **

<sticker attached>

 (눈‸눈)

** kuroo-san [01:07 PM] **

Will you stop that!

** Tsukki [01:09 PM] **

<(⌐□︿□)>

** Tsukki [01:11 PM] **

 bell just rang

** kuroo-san [01:12 PM] **

What’s your next class?

** Tsukki [01:13 PM] **

modern jap lit

** kuroo-san [01:15 PM] **

So, you’re in class now?

** Tsukki [01:17 PM] **

yeah

** kuroo-san [01:18 PM] **

Oh?

** Tsukki [01:19 PM] **

fuck

DONT

** kuroo-san [01:20 PM] **

( ↀ∀ↀ)✧

** kuroo-san [01:21 PM] **

(Φ ౪ Φ)

<sticker attached>

** kuroo-san [01:22 PM] **

<sticker attached>

** kuroo-san [01:23 PM] **

<sticker attached>

 (๑ↀ∀ↀ๑)

 

* * *

 

Yamaguchi just confiscated his phone.

He actually just confiscated Tsukishima’s phone. Swiped it from him before Tsukishima could even swipe open his lock screen and is currently holding it hostage. Tsukishima was so surprised he didn’t even reacted fast enough to take it back before Yamaguchi slipped it in his pockets. He promised to return it after Tsukishima finished his lunch. Yamaguchi confiscated his phone and he’s making Tsukishima finish his lunch like a parent. Tsukishima is in mild shock.

And he knows what’s been keeping Tsukishima on his phone.

Tsukishima considers denying it. Because why would he even be texting Kuroo Tetsurou of Nekoma High School of all people? He barely even knows the guy and it’s not like they’re—oh, Yamaguchi’s giving him a _look_. Forget denial then. He tries bargaining and an attempt at verbal warfare, but Yamaguchi’s resolve is steel and is quick to shoot him down as Hinata, Kageyama, and Yachi-san joins them.

Later, when Yamaguchi hands Tsukishima’s phone back, the latter vows to extract his revenge during practice. A serve or two at the back of his head maybe and perhaps he won’t let him have a clean spike later, too

Tsukishima makes quick work of checking his messages before the lecture starts. Yamaguchi shoots him an incredulous look, nudges him with a foot and a light slap as he tells him to put his phone away.

“Are you serious right now? Put your phone away, _please._ ”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi doesn’t let up his glare until Tsukishima slipped his phone in his pockets.

 

* * *

 

** kuroo-san [06:33 PM] **

Hey, did you know that twins can have different fathers?

** kuroo-san [06:35 PM] **

So, I had Bio today and we were reviewing the chromosomes and the Punnett square.

And get this

** kuroo-san [06:38 PM] **

If a woman’s eggs get fertilized by different dudes within the same ovulation period the twins can have different dads!

** kuroo-san [06:39 PM] **

It’s called _heteropaternal superfecundation_ and it only happens on very rare cases but it’s possible

** kuroo-san [06:45 PM] **

Sorry. Too weird? TMI?

** kuroo-san [06:51 PM] **

Tsukki?

** kuroo-san [06:55 PM] **

Did I say something wrong?

** kuroo-san [06:56] **

Is this about the emoji spams?

Look, I’m sorry. In my defence I got my phone confiscated because of your spamming first.

** kuroo-san [07:00 PM] **

Oh, shit. Did your phone get confiscated???

Oh, man. I’m so sorry, Tsukki!!

** kuroo-san [07:01 PM] **

OMG. Are you mad?

** kuroo-san [07:07 PM] **

Please don’t be mad at me.

** kuroo-san [07:13 PM] **

Tsukki?

** kuroo-san [07:31 PM] **

Hey.

** kuroo-san [08:04 PM] **

Hey. So...text me when you get your phone back.

** kuroo-san [08:05 PM] **

I’m really sorry.

** Tsukki [08:19 PM] **

kuroo-san wtf

** Tsukki [08:21 PM] **

sorry. practice ran late and i had to help tutor the idiot duo

** Tsukki [08:30 PM] **

kuroo-san?

** kuroo-san [08:31 PM] **

Tsukki!!!

** kuroo-san [08:33 PM] **

For a second there I thought you got your phone confiscated by a teacher. :<

** Tsukki [08:35 PM] **

dont flatter urself. i wouldnt risk my phone getting taken just to txt u

** kuroo-san [08:36 PM] **

Of course you won’t.

** Tsukki [08:37 PM] **

someone else took it though

** kuroo-san [08:37 PM] **

Huh?

** Tsukki [08:38 PM] **

its nothing. dont worry about it

** Tsukki [08:39 PM] **

so heteropaternal superfacundation huh

youre such a nerd kuroo-san

** kuroo-san [08:41 PM] **

Hey! The other day you were talking to me about Lucifer Dogfishes!

** Tsukki [08:43 PM] **

u cant prove that

** kuroo-san [08:47 PM] **

<screenshot attached>

** Tsukki [08:49 PM] **

photoshopped. wow kuroo-san. i cant believe youd go that far

** kuroo-san [08:50 PM] **

Tsukiiii!!!!

 

* * *

 

Kenma ends his game as the last of Nekoma’s Volleyball club members exit the club room. He turns his PSP off as he heaves himself up from where he’s been sitting before shuffling towards Kuroo at the table in the corner of the room.

Kuroo, the only other occupant of the room, is hunched over the desk finishing some club paper works. He looks up just as soon as Kenma is beside him, a little disoriented at first before his face morphed in mild surprise.

“Kenma. You’re still here? Did I forget to tell you I’m finishing club paperwork?”

Kenma pulls a chair beside Kuroo, sitting with his legs drawn to his chest as he rests his hands on his knees.

“Kuro, we need to talk.”

This caught the Nekoma Captain’s attention. Kenma’s never one to initiate a confrontation unless it’s serious. He turns half his body towards his friend indicating he’s got his full attention.

“What is it? What’s wrong? Did something—“

“You got your phone confiscated.”

“I—“

“You got your phone confiscated _twice_ this week.”

Kuroo sighs, rubs the back of his head absently. He has a vague feeling where this is headed.

“Yeah, well. I was playing games in the middle of class and the other time Bokuto sent me a snap and flooded me because I didn’t send one back. The teacher caught me as I was sending him one. I got my phone back by the end of lecture so—“

“Kuro.” Kenma cuts him off giving Kuroo a look that had him swallowing. “Don’t lie. You got your phone confiscated because you were texting Tsukishima—excessively.”

Kuroo opens his mouth to deny, maybe ask how Kenma arrived at that very wrong and very unlikely conclusion, before realizing it’s pointless because Kenma has always had ways of knowing everything and anything.

“Excessively is an exaggeration.” Kuroo scoffs. “We don’t text each other that much. It just so happens I was in the middle of class and I was careless.”

“You got your phone confiscated _twice_.” Kenma repeats, his monotone and deadpan expression putting all the needed emphasis on his statement. “And it’s not like you to text in class.”

“Yeah, that’s more of your alley isn’t it?” Kuroo smirks, his tone teasing.

“Yeah and I’m not careless about it, too.” Kenma returns without a beat and a small smirk of his own. “But don’t make this about me.”

“Yeah, yeah. So, I’ve been texting Tsukki. It’s not a big deal.”

“Kuro, you got caught—“ Kenma frowns, feeling redundant and hating Kuroo for it. “You haven’t been finishing your lunches. We’ve been starting practice late because you couldn’t drop your phone for more than five minutes to finish changing and Coach already yelled at you thrice this week for that. You’re gonna give the old man an aneurysm before he even sees us face Karasuno at nationals again. And you should’ve submitted that paperwork last week but you’re too busy spamming Tsukishima with your stupid cat stickers.”

“Alright. First of all,” Kuroo holds up a finger, “they’re not stupid, they’re cute. Tsukki thinks they’re cute. At least I think he does. And second, so, I may have been a little distracted lately, but it’s not because I’ve been texting Tsukki ‘excessively,’ okay? I just got a lot on my mind right now.”

Kuroo picks up his pen and starts on his paperwork again. So he’s been texting Tsukishima a lot lately, like, enough to get his phone taken and be a little distracted. But that’s normal isn’t it? Teenagers are always distracted by their phones. Heck, Kenma’s is practically glued to his hand so, really, no one’s allowed to tell him he’s been texting too much.

Kenma senses the stubbornness setting in. He tries a different tactic.

“Tsukishima has been missing lunch, too.”

“How do you even know that? Did Hinata tell you that?”

“No, but Shouyou told me Tsukishima’s been giving him his lunches for the past week. He says Tsukishima is too busy with his phone to eat.”

Kuroo’s eyes narrowed and his pen halts for a split second before continuing without indicating he never stopped, but it didn’t escape Kenma.

What the heck if that kid thinking skipping and giving away his lunch? Kuroo thinks. He’s already skinny enough as it is why isn’t he eating? He could just not text back for a little bit and eat—or text while eating! It shouldn’t be that hard. What’s he doing with his phone he’s forgetting to—oh, wait. Shit.

“Maybe Tsukki’s just not hungry.” Kuroo says attempting for nonchalance. “He’s never been a huge eater after all if I remember.”

There’s silence after that as Kenma doesn’t argue back. Kuroo is able to finish three quarters of his work before he felt the silence become unbearable and a foreboding feeling starts to creep up on him. Kenma’s eyes are on him and Kuroo could practically feel himself being scrutinized and picked apart. He knows exactly the kind of look his best friend is giving him because he’s seen him look at their opponents like that, like he’s just finished analyzing them and has got them figured out. He should have known. Kenma would never start something unless he’s sure he’s gonna win.

Kenma blinks, a corner of his lips upturned to form a small smile. He hums and Kuroo makes the mistake of turning to him. Kenma’s head is tilted slightly as he gives Kuroo a bemused knowing look. Kuroo is not sure what that look is for but he knows it’s not in his favour.

“Hey, Kuro,” Kenma says at length. “If you don’t tone it down I’ll tell Tsukishima of your little crush on him.”

The thing that gets Kuroo is the way Kenma said it. Like, it’s a fact and he’s just so sure that Kuroo has a _crush_ on Tsukishima. And Kuroo laughs because that is one of the most absurd things he’s ever heard in his life considering he’s friends with Bokuto and Lev’s on his team.

“What the—that’s—I can’t believe you’d resort to such childish tricks! We both know that’s the farthest thing from the truth. Even in a different dimension or a parallel universe, there is _no way_ I’m ever having a crush on Tsukki.”

Kenma hums again as he humors Kuroo.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t know it’s not true.”

“Psh. Please. Who’s he gonna believe? Me or you?”

Kenma doesn’t dignify him with an answer, just looks at him unblinkingly with an eyebrow raised and waits as the gears in Kuroo’s head kicks in. The more Kuroo thinks about it, the more he’s convincing himself that Tsukishima just might believe Kenma. In hindsight, Kenma’s not the type to just randomly say things of the sort. And Kenma is subtle. No doubt he’ll find a way to drop it into casual conversation. Mention it offhandedly to Hinata, Hinata who doesn’t look like he could keep his mouth shut and is far too curious for his own good. All it takes is an effortless hint and Tsukishima might never want to talk to him. Or at least not text him back as often as he’s doing now.

The Nekoma Setter watches as his Captain’s face morphed into realization, to horror, to desperation. Kuroo clutches him by the shoulder and Kenma doesn’t even fight the full blown smirk blooming on his face.

“Kenma. No. Please. Don’t.”

 

* * *

 

** kuroo-san [09:33 PM] **

Hey. Can we talk?

** Tsukki [09:35 PM] **

we’re already talking

** kuroo-san [09:36] **

No, I mean

Can I call?

** Tsukki [09:38 PM] **

?

sure

Tsukishima picks up on the third ring. There is a slight static on Kuroo’s end of the line before his voice filters through.

“Is this okay?”

Kuroo’s tone is unsure and he fidgets trying to find the most comfortable position on his bed.

“To be honest, I prefer calls than texting.”

“That’s new. Considering you seem to hate talking in person.”

“I don’t have to see your face if it’s just on the phone.”

“You’re so mean, Tsukki.”

Kuroo chuckles and Tsukishima allows himself a smile.

“So, you wanted to talk?”

That’s Tsukishima, Kuroo thinks, never one to beat around the bush. He clears his throat a little before starting. Might as well.

“It has come to my attention that we have, apparently, been texting too much. So, I wanted to say sorry for that. Didn’t know I was distracting you and shit.”

Tsukishima is confused. Is Kuroo trying to tell him that they should stop talking with each other?

“So, you’re saying we should stop texting each other?”

“What—no! It’s not that! It’s not that I don’t like talking to you or anything, Tsukki, of course I do. It’s just that, well, I’ve been told that we’ve been texting _too much_ and it’s distracting and becoming a problem. Apparently.”

“Apparently?”

“Apparently. So I’ve been told.”

“And what exactly have you been told about, Kuroo-san?”

“Well,” Kuroo drawls, stalling, and he knows Tsukishima sensed it. He can just imagine him raising a brow expectantly all the way in Miyagi. “I’ve been told that you’ve been forgetting to finish your lunch, sometimes skipping it, and possibly almost gotten your phone confiscated once or twice in class. Oh, and also distracted during practice. Tsukki! You should have just told me!”

 “Don’t flatter yourself, Kuroo-san. It’s unbecoming. I’m not getting distracted texting you.” Tsukishima scoffs, a light retort of something along the lines of Kuroo not being his mom was at the tip of his tongue when a thought occurred to him. “Who told you? It’s Yamaguchi isn’t it? What else did he say?”

There is a pause, Kuroo slightly confused as to what Tsukishima’s friend has got to do about all of this.

“Yamaguchi? Your pinch server? Kenma hasn’t mentioned anything about him. I thought maybe he got it from Shrimpy and—oh, I see now. I see what happened now actually.”

Kuroo stares at his bedroom ceiling in slight awe of his slow realization. There’s no way Hinata will be that concerned of Tsukishima besides finding it weird that the blonde has been giving him half his lunch to finish. He should’ve known there’s someone else involved.

On the other end of the line, Tsukishima hums thoughtfully.

Ah. So, Yamaguchi did something, Tsukishima thinks, and he managed to rope in Kozume-san, too.

“You could’ve told me you were having lunch! I wouldn’t have bothered you then. Don’t skip lunch! You’re already skinny enough as it is!”

“Yeah, well, you don’t have to worry about that. Yamaguchi confiscates my phone during lunch.”

“Nooo!” Kuroo’s delight over this piece of information can be heard through the line. “Oh my god. For real?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re like a kid who has to take away his toy so he can concentrate on eating!” Kuroo chuckles lightly and Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “That’s hilarious.”

His amusement is cut short when Tsukishima asks, “What did Kozume-san say to you?” Because Tsukishima highly doubts Kozume-san will intervene if it’s just a simple case of him getting distracted. Even with Yamaguchi’s prompting, the Nekoma Setter would probably just brush it off and say it’s not his business. Why would he care about a first year from a rival team he barely knows? Something must be up in Kuroo’s end as well. He voices this out and the resulting respond is highly satisfying.

“I may or may not have gotten my phone confiscated...twice. And Coach may or may not have yelled at me for starting practice late because of said phone...more than once.”

“Pfft. Now _that’s_ hilarious.”

“Now that’s just mean.”

“So, what did Kozume-san say to you?”

There is a pause upon which Kuroo’s end went completely silent and Tsukishima thought their line got caught off before he spoke up again.

“...that’s not important.”

Tsukishima got the feeling that there’s something Kuroo is not telling him but doesn’t push. If Kuroo doesn’t want to tell him then he’s not gonna pry.

More importantly, there’s the matter of their friends—their best friends—conspiring together behind their backs. Of what, neither is sure but Tsukishima has a strong feeling it won’t be good for either of them. But most especially for him. He just has a really strong feeling about things going really bad on his part if this goes on.

“I don’t know. This might actually be good.” Kuroo says despite Tsukishima’s warnings. “Kenma doesn’t just warm up to people easily you know. Aside from Shrimpy, but he’s an exception. Seems like Freckles is cool enough to get on Kenma’s good side right off the bat.”

Well, he’s certainly right about that, Tsukishima thinks.

“Yeah. Yamaguchi’s pretty cool.”

Kuroo hums in acquiescence. He lies on his back as he holds his phone on his ear. Texting Tsukishima always gives him a good kind of feeling but talking to him like this is a whole new kind of good.

“So, no texting during classes and practice.”

“Hmm. Breaks are fine though.”

“And when the lecture is slow and boring.”

“That could be every class, Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo laughs, surprised but delighted all the same.

“I didn’t take you for someone who hates studying, Tsukki.”

“You’ve got to stop assuming things about me, Kuroo-san.”

“Right, right. Sorry.”

Tsukishima sighs as he slumps on his bed. He runs a hand through his hair as his other hand holds his phone to his ear.

“It’s not like I hate it. It just gets boring sometimes. Not everyone is a huge nerd like you, Kuroo-san.”

There is a huff at the other end of the line resulting into light static. Kuroo pouts as he hugs a pillow feeling highly affronted.

“And you got to stop calling me a nerd.”

“Eh? But you are a nerd. Why else would you be in all the prep classes?”

“You’re in a prep class yourself, you brat. Seriously. That’s like the pot calling the kettle black.” Kuroo retaliates clenching his jaw and snarling a little even if he knows Tsukishima couldn’t see. Tsukishima is often serious, aloof and passive bordering on being cold and hostile. But then there are moments like this and Kuroo is reminded that he can be such a brat sometimes, too. He closes his eyes as he hums, pleased. “Hmm. I like it.”

“What, me calling you a nerd? Because I—“

“Not that you little shit.” Kuroo’s eyes open and not for the first time since the call started wished they were side by side instead—so he could give Tsukishima a noogie for all his cheek. He can hear Tsukishima snickering on the other end of the line and Kuroo smiles. “I mean, I like this Tsukki. The informal texting, gets bored in class, normal high schooler Tsukki. It’s nice. Like a whole new Tsukki—a fun Tsukki! But I also like serious Tsukki though. Actually, I think I just like you, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima is confused and more than a little embarrassed at Kuroo’s words. He’s not entirely sure what the boy on the other line is saying but he could feel the tell tale sign of a blush creeping up from his neck to his ears. He wills himself to calm down because this is nothing to get worked up over for. Kuroo-san says the weirdest shit sometimes he’s probably just talking out of his ass again.

“W-what are you saying?”

“Hm? That I like you, Tsukki.”

“Kuroo-san you’re so embarrassing.” Tsukishima sighs as he feels himself calming down even when his face still feels a little warm. Kuroo starts humming a tune Tsukishima is pretty sure he just came up with as he mumbles lowly, “But I guess you’re not so bad yourself.”

Kuroo stops his humming. “Not so bad? Really? Is that all you’re going to say to me, Tsukki? After all that?”

“Don’t push it, Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo laughs and Tsukishima huffs his own laugh at the sound of it. It really does sound ridiculous.

“Hey, do you have Snapchat?”

“Yeah. But I don’t use it often.”

“Add me up and I’ll add you. You should definitely watch my Snapchat stories. They’re great because I’m very interesting and hilarious.”

“That’s debatable.”

They exchange usernames and Kuroo pesters Tsukishima to send him snaps back because he’ll be sending lots. Tsukishima remarks that he and Akaashi send snaps regularly and Kuroo cries foul. There is a vague thought of what’s the use of texting less if they’re just gonna bombard each other with other notifications but neither of them brings it up.

“Oh, and Skype! We should totally Skype next time!”

“Why? Isn’t this enough?”

“Well, why not? Skyping is fun! You get to see my devilishly handsome good looks, I get to see your cute grumpy face—“

“You’re right about it being devilish.”

“—we can even add Bokuto in!”

“Oh, God.”

“And Akaashi, too, so you don’t suffer alone.” Kuroo tries not to sound too hopeful and more of playfully teasing and wheedling but he couldn’t help but cross his fingers as he waits for Tsukishima’s answer. “So, Skype?”

Tsukishima considers his options. He figures they’re already following each other in their social media accounts, what’s the harm of another messaging app? But his notifications will already be blowing up and he really doesn’t need another messaging app to check for messages. Still, at least with this they’ll be texting less now and that’s the real objective from the start wasn’t it?

Ah, what the hell.

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note/s**  
>  \- Kuroo saves Tsukki’s texts. LMAO. What a dork.  
> \- Kuroo and Tsukki fell into a habit of texting/calling/skyping each other really late to make up for not getting to talk much during the day.  
> \- Tsukishima meets Yamaguchi outside of his house five minutes late and with slight bags under his eyes. He ignores Yamaguchi’s exasperated ‘are you kidding me?’ look and glares Hinata down for pointing out his sleep deprived state.  
> \- And Kuroo soldiers on through his morning stretches and his team’s debriefing through jaw cracking yawns ignoring Kenma’s judging stare. 
> 
> By the way, I'm participating in a Tsukishima fanthology/fanzine on Tumblr. If any of you guys are interested, you can check out all about the project (and how/when to order if you're interested) here --> [Tsukishima Fanthology](https://tsukkifanthology.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come scream at me about kurotsuki on my [Tumblr](http://miya-twins.tumblr.com/)!!!


End file.
